Promises
by luvjonasbros
Summary: “Why are you being like this Mitch, I said I promised I would help you” Shane said “You made me this way by not keeping promises Shane, so excuse me if your promises don’t mean too much to me” I told him. Smitchie.


**A/N: So I wrote this instead of doing a reading assignment because I just couldn't focus on enviornmental science. I wrote is quickly, so it may not be the best of quality, I hope you like it though. **

**disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock (if I did then I would have been in it, but I wasn't...sad day.) **

The wind was flipping my straight brown locks everywhere as I quickly walked home, attempting to beat the incoming rain. Listening to my pink converse with the thunderstorm that loomed closer, I started to get lost in my thoughts about the past and the impact it's made on who I am today. I was pulled out of my trance when raindrops started splattering on my head. I knew I wasn't far from home so I made a mad dash for my front door, but was soon stopped about 50 feet from my house. He was sitting on my front porch, and looked to be waiting for someone.

"Mitchie" he called as his eyes mad out my figure

I slowly started walking up to my house, but stopped once again just a few feet away from my porch.

"What do you want Shane?" I asked bitterly to the hazel eyed boy in front of me

"I…I just need someone to talk to, and help pick up the pieces" He stuttered while looking down at the cracked gray concrete of my porch.

"Why do you think I'd help you do that Shane?" I asked coolly

"Because you promised you would always be there to help pick up the pieces" he muttered

"Because I promised?" I asked in a frustrated tone "Just like you promised you would always be there? Hmm… where were you when I lost Jessica in the car wreck?" I asked him

"I…" Joe tried to explain, but was quickly cut off by yours truly

"Or how you promised you would call me everyday to check on me. Ha, that's a joke I haven't seen your name on my caller ID in over 3 months" I scoffed

"What about how you promised that I could come see you, and that you'd come see me? Is there a reason I have only seen your band mates?" I inquired

"Please let me…" Shane tried interrupting, but that wasn't going to happen

"You promised me you wouldn't let your girlfriend ever get in the way of our friendship, but the last time we talked was just a little after I met your precious girlfriend."

"What about that song you wrote about me? Oh wait that was dedicated to her" I was so frustrated that I was close to tears, I knew sooner or later I would break, I just prayed it would be later

"Will you please let me explain?" Shane tried to ask

"No Shane. What about your promise to help pick up the pieces of my heart if they ever got broken? Where were you with the glue to help fix me, huh, where were you?" I asked tears freely falling down my cheeks. I knew I couldn't hold them longer, it wasn't like I had anything to lose by crying in front of him, he had already taken my heart and dignity and broken them, it's not like he could do much worse.

"Shane, you promised me that you always keep your promises, but did you know you broke that promise just like all the rest?" I asked him quietly

"If you will let me explain Mitch" Joe said

"NO! I'm not finished" I replied to him, then continued on with my rant "Now here you are standing in front of me asking for my help to piece what's left of you after your relationship and break up with her, and I'll help you because even though you may not follow through with your promises, I will follow through on mine" I shouted at him while getting soaked in the rain.  
"Can I explain now Mitchie?" He asked with tears in his eyes

"Fine" I huffed

"I know I screwed up, I know I should have been there with you when Jessica died, to comfort you but I was just afraid of coming back to see you so broken, which is why I didn't call or come see you like Jason and Nate. When I was going out with Callie I was trying to forget you, and it worked I fell for her hard, and I almost forgot about you, but like I said I _almost_ forgot, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, especially for when that guy broke your heart, but I'll try to help fix you while you help fix me, and I'll beat the guy's butt for you" Shane said with a slight smirk near the end of his monologue.

"I'm pretty sure you can't beat your own butt" I told him

"If you help me pick up the pieces, I promise to help pick up the pieces I left you in" He said with a smirk

"Like I said before, I keep my promises, so I'll help you pick up and put back together the pieces of your heart. As for you promising to help me I won't hold my breath" I told him sternly.

"Why are you being like this Mitch, I said I promised I would help you" Shane said

"You made me this way by not keeping promises Shane, so excuse me if your promises don't mean too much to me" I told him flatly, then walked into my house to change into dry clothes. I wasn't to sure if Shane had followed me into my house or not, but I could care less, the quicker he got out of my house, the better. After changing, I decided to wait in my room for a few minutes, just to make him squirm, but eventually I got bored, and walked into the living room to see Shane looking at my pictures on the mantle.

"This one is my favorite" Shane said while pointing to the picture of all the campers on stage during final jam, we were all smiling, and looked genuinely happy "We all look so happy" he continued

"That was a good time" I replied unsure of what to say

"I love this one as well" he said, this time taking a picture of the two of us by the docks into his hands. His arms were wrapped around my torso from behind, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck, both of us with giant smiles on our faces.

"That is a good picture as well" I replied, deciding to finally sit on my couch.

"I think I learned what it is I need to help put me together Mitchie" He said seriously, joining me on the couch.

"And what would that be Shane?" I asked

"You" was all he whispered before placing his lips softly on mine. Although the kiss felt amazing, I slowly retracted to look him in the eyes.

"We can't do this Shane" I whispered

"Why?" he asked hurt glazing over his eyes

"Because you promised that we would always be just friends" I told him

"Since when have I been good at keeping my promises Torres" He asked before placing a kiss on my lips once more

"Good point" I said smiling into the kiss.


End file.
